


The Subtle Difference Between Fucking and Fucking Over

by GoggledMonkey



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: 1500$ suits, 80's Music, Car Sex, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M, bi erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/pseuds/GoggledMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest part about being friends is not accidentally having sex. Written for the AD Kinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subtle Difference Between Fucking and Fucking Over

“It’s so weird having you driving. It’s like you’re my limo driver but I’ve never been friends with a limo driver.”

“Hahaha yeah, same.” Gob doesn’t really feel like a limo driver, since Tony is resting his arms against the partition and has been chatting with him for the whole ride. But still, same because Gob had never been friends with a limo driver either. He peeks in the rear view mirror to look at Tony and smiles wide happy just to watch Tony for a few seconds.

It’s good. Very friendly. Very friend like.

They hadn’t always been friends. Only a month ago they’d been caught up in their respective revenge schemes/con jobs. Gob, not sure what his plan even was any more and definitely not sure what the feelings he kept having were, had finally gone and asked Michael. Michael, after he’d twisted his face up all constipated and homophobic and yelled “I knew it. I always knew it!”, had laughed at Gob. The feeling Gob was feeling, Michael had explained, rolling his eyes the entire time, was friendship. The bad feelings were because of the lying, and the good feeling were because Gob had finally found a friend.

“If you want to keep your friend you have to tell him the truth about not being gay. And most important Gob, remember, you don’t fuck your friends.” 

Actually being friends with someone was challenging but Gob wasn’t about to ask Michael for anymore advice not after stupid smug Michael’s face. Besides, what did Michael even know about friendships anyway? He was a robot with no friends, a son who hated him, and a dead wife. Sesame Street on the other hand had some good tips on friendship and was much less judgmental then his brother. The key to friendship, Grover explained, was doing things you both enjoyed together (and also communication and being nice and blah blah blah. Puppets could be damn preachy sometimes). Since Gob and Tony had so much in common it was insame, finding things to do together was easy.

No, the problem was accidently having sex with each other (Sesame Street had no tips on not having gay sex. Some educational tool PBS). And they did end up accidently having sex with each other. A lot. 

Like when Gob had spilt pasta sauce on himself during dinner and Tony had rubbed his pants with a napkin and what else are you supposed to do with an erection if not have sex?  
Or when Tony had choked on a candy bean –again- and Gob had ended up giving him the Heimlich –again- and it was a small step from having his arms wrapped around the other man to bending him over the couch and fucking the crap out of him. Again.

And the less said about the night they decided to watch some Straight Bait together, the better.

They’d decided over the phone they clearly needed some rules if their friendship was going to work. The solution to their friendship problem was: not being alone together, always going out in public, and staying away from poorly lit alleys. So they were going out to the very public Gothic Castle’s amateur night to make fun of all the kiddie magicians.

He parks a block from the club, gives Tony a crooked grin and says with in his best limo driver voice, “We have arrived at your destination, sir.”

Tony smiles back, “Excellent Limo Driver. Here’s a tip for you great service.” Tony waggles a dollar bill at him and Gob grabs at it. They both chuckled. The bill flutters to the floor as Gob moves to wrap his fingers around Tony’s smiling at his friend so hard his face hurt. They sit like that for a few minutes, fingers entwined, staring into each other’s eyes.

Tony breaks the eye contact first, looking down at his watch, “Well, we’re on time so we can’t go in yet.”

“No, that would be completely lame.”

“Let’s get our pre drink on then friend.”

“You got it, friend.”

Gob goes to gracefully crawl through the partition but his foot catches on the steering wheel and he’s plunged face first into Tony’s lap. He sits up but that’s actually worse since he’s then straddling Tony’s lap.

“Sorry.”

“No it’s fine,” Tony replies, voice tight, “I didn’t even spill my wine.”

“That’s good. Wouldn’t want to stain your suit.” It is a nice suit, probably cost somewhere in the $1500 range. He runs his hands over the fabric on Tony’s shoulder then presses hard to feel the body underneath the fabric. Tony makes a breathy sound and Gob flicks his eyes over to see Tony staring at his mouth. He licks his lips feeling his heart pounding and his dick getting hard.

“Sorry,” He says again wiggling off Tony’s lap. “I’m making a vodka martini. You want a vodka martini?”

“YES!” Tony practically shouts then coughs and drains the glass of red wine, “I mean…yes. Thanks.”

Gob busies himself at the limo bar, the familiar motions of mixing drinks helping steady his pulse. The limo interior was filled with the sound of them breathing heavily but that was probably because it was so hot. Gob presses the martini shaker against his temple and unbuttons his shirt a few more buttons.

“God, it’s so hot in here.” Gob looks over his shoulder to watch Tony strip of his suit jacket leaving him in his vest and shirt.

“I know. Same.” The shirt looks so good on the other man. It’s tight but in a fancy tailored way and pink so it matched his goatee. They had spent a few hours before their not date planning their outfits (so they didn’t wear the same colours and look too gay and also so they both looked like serious magician to make the kiddie magician cry). Tony, they decided, would wear a three piece grey pinstriped suit which was classic and hot. Gob had gone much more casual, wearing black pants and a dark purple shirt. Tony had assured him that the colour made Gob’s eyes pop.

But even remembering Tony saying he looked good makes his dick throb and looking at Tony is even worse. He tries not thinking about Tony and squinting. He hands the Tony blur his drink careful to not brush their fingers together and sit across from him. They stare at each other, Gob still squinting, sipping awkwardly on their drinks.

It is terrible.

20 minutes later they are sprawled comfortable on the floor of limo pleasantly buzzed.

It is pretty great.

Gob is telling Tony about the time he’d beat up Michael in front of a court house and Tony is laughing with him, his head tipped back against the leather seats.

“That is so sad. Is he always trying to sleep with your girlfriends?”

“Always. And…and he always thinks I’m sleeping with his girlfriend’s. Always. Which is ridiculous. I never even slept with his wife. And she was hot.”

“I slept with my brother’s wife but he was dead by then so I don’t think it counts. Plus, she was kind of a butter face.”

“Probably doesn’t count then. Oh and then, there was this one time he was dating, I don’t know probably some dog, she had a fat girl name, and he accuses me of sleeping with her which was obviously not true because I was dating…” He stops short, the ‘Y’ sound barely formed on his lips, and just stares at Tony. Right. That had just happened and the person he’d been dating had been…“no one. I was dating no one then.”

They’re staring in each other’s eyes again but it’s not as nice as it was before. It’s tense and then Tony’s not looking at him and he needs Tony to look at him and he can just hear that damn song starting up.

_Hello darkness my old friend  
I’ve come to talk with you again _

Tony breaks the silence again coughing and looking pointedly at his watch. “I guess we should go in now.” 

Tony goes to retie his bow tie, which had come undone earlier. Gob had liked how the tie ends dangled from his neck down over his shoulders. It had looked good (sexy) and Gob had been able to watch Tony’s throat when he swallowed his drinks. Gob opens and closes his mouth a few time not even stuttering because all he knows is he wants something he just doesn’t have a word for.

And ok that’s not true at all because he wants to fuck and fuck is a word that he knows. He wants so badly to fuck Tony his dick hurts but that’s not everything he wants because he wants to be friends and be same and to fuck and ever since Michael explained that wasn’t love he’s been so confused.

“Let me fix that,” he says a bit too desperately. He reaches for the bowtie but instead of stopping he keeps going his whole body moving forward, one hand sliding across Tony’s shoulder, the other up the nape of his neck to bury itself in his hair. Then they’re kissing. Gob shimmies closer, as close as his body can get, so he’s back on Tony’s lap, opening his mouth wide and tangling their tongues.

There wasn’t anything else like kissing Tony. Nothing else made him feel feelings he wanted to keep feeling. Nothing else made his chest so warm. Nothing else made his dick so hard. And that’s how he knows that this is wrong; it feels so good it can’t possibly be right.

Tony whimpers into his mouth, kissing back just as desperately, his hands finding their way up under Gob’s shirt to rub up and down his sides then to rake hard at his lower back. Gob can feel how hard Tony’s gotten through both layers of pants and presses his straining dick against that hardness. He’s too large to fit on the other man’s lap and he slips but then it’s even better. One of his knees is between Tony’s legs and one of Tony’s legs is tight to his crotch and they just rock together. Their kisses are frantic and sloppy.

Gob pulls away finally, heart hammering and so ashamed, and just presses his forehead against Tony’s. 

“I don’t know why this keeps happening!” he confesses, voice rough from how much he’d like to have sex, “We both like breasts and fucking women!”

“I know. It’s so crazy and wrong!” and Tony’s hands are still running against Gob’s back holding him close.

It makes no sense. They were just pretending to be gay. Neither of them hated looking at naked women. Proving that they’d like naked women had in fact been the point of watching Straight Bait but if they liked women and weren’t gay and weren’t planning revenge or a long con why did they keep doing this?

“Gob…don’t take this the wrong way…but I think I know what we have to do.”

Tony is always such a smooth talker and cool guy but he’s faltering and so hesitant that Gob breath stutters to a stop and he just goes soft because clearly Tony’s had enough of this shit because it’s obvious they just can’t be friends, that Gob isn’t wired to not fuck his friends over and Tony’s going to leave him and if Gob had been thinking he’d have brought his handcuffs and locked Tony to him so he couldn’t ever leave but instead he’d just brought a bouquet of fake flowers and some mice. What had he been thinking!? How was he going to keep Tony with mice?

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone _

Tony keeps talking not noticing Gob’s complete and utter despair because he is deliberately not making eye contact.

“And it doesn’t have to be weird or anything. It’s just…if we keep our pants on then it’s not really sex. So, it won’t be gay. Right? And it should be fine to do whatever as long as we’re still wearing clothes.”

Gob blinks, confused because that wasn’t the rejection he’d been expecting. He looks down and sees Tony is still hard and pressed up against Gob’s knee, rubbing little twitchy circles. His face is red with an obvious need to fuck. Oh! Gob erection comes back with such a snap that he can’t help jolting his dick against Tony’s leg.

“Right?” Tony takes this as agreement looking relived. Gob nods frantically.

“Ok. Yes. Let’s do that then.”

They shift so Tony isn’t propped against the seat but is lying down and Gob rearranges his legs so they are on either side of Tony’s waist. They push their groins flush together. It doesn’t take them long to get a rhythm going. And it’s so good. And since it’s not gay, which is such a relief, Gob can touch Tony as much as he likes. He hurriedly unbuttons the vest tugs it off and flings it away. He then untucks Tony’s shirt so he can touch his belly, then the wiry hair of his treasure trail, then up further to play with his nipples, rolling his hips steadily as he does it.

He’s never done this before, dry humped someone for so long, because it was kid stuff and even when he was a teenager he always just went for what he wanted.

“Same,” Tony answers so he must have said some part of it out loud “but you should say frottage. It sounds way better when you say it that way.”

“Yeah ok. I am going to frot the fuck out of you,” he promises flipping them over so he’s lying on his back with Tony on top of him. He grabs Tony’s ass with both hands and grinds their cocks together making them both moan.

“That works…that works best if you’re both naked so you can rub your dicks together. Or hold both of them.” He seems to like that idea reaches between their bodies to grab at their dicks. He can’t hold them because of the pants but it feels great and Gob pumps even faster against the pressure Tony’s hand. Tony seems to enjoy the touch to and arches his back. It makes him look super slutty. 

Tony is still talking, getting more and more vocal, just listing all the things he wants to do with pants off and all Gob can do is grunt “same” when he agrees until he can’t even do that and all he can say is a repeating litany of “Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony” saying the name each time their cocks come together as he thrusts and rubs against his friend. He can feel his orgasm building up in his balls and Tony’s name is reduced to “Ah, ah, ah” and he tilts his head back, eyes closed and listens to Tony’s babbles.

“…and just fucking come all over you and…yeah, yeah, like that, fuck yes! Just like that, yeah, oh, oh, Gob, fuck! I love you”

Gob comes so hard fireworks explode behind his eyelids while Europe blares in his head.

_We're leaving together_  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back,  
To earth, who can tell? 

He looks up in a daze at Tony who hasn’t come yet. Tony makes a frustrated noise and straightens out so he’s kneeling over Gob and slips his hand into his pants and starts jacking off furiously. He’s eyes are dark and wet and he’s staring intently at Gob’s mouth.

“You, fuck…you give the best head I’ve ever had. It’s seriously good. I just want to…fuck! I just want to fuck your mouth.”

He rests his hand against Gob’s cheek so his thumb just presses against the corner of his mouth. Gob, wanting to be helpful, sucks the thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Tony comes apart with a high pitched noise and Gob can feel his body shudder as he comes.

They just lie on the floor of the limo with Tony slightly on top of Gob. Tony’s leaving cum stains on Gob’s $300 shirt and Gob just doesn’t even care; he feels so good. He nuzzles into Tony’s hair and never wants to leave. 

“I can’t believe I just jizzed in my $2000 suit.”

Gob goes to say ‘same’ (because his pants aren’t worth much but his boxers are imported silk ones he stole from Mark Cherry) but stops his mouth open. Because Tony had said he loved him. But maybe he hadn’t meant it. They were dry humping at the time and what you say when you’re about to come doesn’t count. So he can’t mention it or say it back.

But he still wants to say something.

And it’s isn’t Paul Simon or European glam rock in his head but the bird that came to him in a vision.

_“You know, if tomorrow you won't open up and let someone else in, then the treasures you have inside may never come out.”_

So he takes a breath and forces himself to say, “You make me feel…good.”

Tony doesn’t even hesitate, “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post and prompt here: http://ad-kink.livejournal.com/811.html?thread=20779#t20779


End file.
